


Always Keep My Body Near

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 06, Smut, bit of Echo hate whoops, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Bellamy gets jealous after seeing Clarke being friendly with a girl from Sanctum





	Always Keep My Body Near

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is spoiler free. I just made everything up so it should be. Title from Superstar by Marina (go listen to her new album). Thank you to Arne for proofreading!
> 
>  
> 
> one anon asked for "jealous, possessive Bellamy with Clarke fic, rated E, that doesn't involve werewolves, S6 canon-divergent" and another asked for "rated E canon divergent with a focus on Bellamy's beautiful, gravelly voice and Clarke going insane with his dirty talk"

Bellamy doesn’t speak to her on their way back from the lake. He’s been brooding all afternoon, sitting on the pebbled shore instead of splashing around in the water like the rest of the group. It was supposed to be a fun outing, a way for them to get to know some of the people of Sanctum better, but Bellamy hadn’t even tried. Clarke doesn’t try to press him about it now. He’ll tell her what his problem is once they’re alone.

They ascend the steps to the village, and Clarke spots Echo across the courtyard, talking to Raven. The two of them look over, and Clarke has the urge to grab Bellamy’s hand. She never gets sick of reminding Echo who has him now. Except he’s mad at her, and he’d probably pull away, and Clarke definitely doesn’t want Echo to see that.

Bellamy strides towards their living quarters, and Clarke follows. Hopefully Echo will think they’re sneaking off to have sex.

Their living quarters are basically just two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom. The people of Sanctum have done their best to house three hundred people at such short notice.

Clarke closes the door behind her, and Bellamy turns to her, folding his arms, his jaw tight. God, he’s fucking hot when he’s mad. Clarke wants to drop to her knees and suck his cock right now. Instead, she waits for him to speak.

“Did you have fun today?” he asks her.

“Yes,” Clarke says.

“With _Annika_ ,” he sneers as he says the girls name. Annika has fast become one of Clarke’s closest friends, since barely any of her old ones want to speak to her. She and Annika had paired up against Miller and Jackson in a game where the objective was to push your competitor off their partner’s shoulders and into the water.

“You don’t like her?” Clarke asks.

“She’s exactly your type, isn’t she?”

“My type?”

“Thin. White. Pretty.”

Clarke swallows and her stomach swoops. He’s jealous. He has nothing to be jealous about, obviously. But Clarke kind of delights in the knowledge that she can make him jealous. The way she feels whenever he so much as glances at Echo, even though she knows he’s done with her.

“She’s just a friend,” Clarke assures him.

“Just a friend, huh?” Bellamy asks. “Does she know that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you were out there wearing hardly any clothes and she was enjoying the view.”

“Were _you_ enjoying the view?”

“Don’t change the subject,” he growls. The deep timbre of his voice makes her pussy clench. He steps towards her, backing her against the door, crushing her breasts against his chest. She bites her lip, looking up at him innocently.

“Am I in trouble?”

“Yes,” he says, his voice smooth and gravelly at the same time. “I don’t like her looking at you. I don’t like _anyone_ looking at you. You’re _mine_.”

Clarke nods. “Uh huh.”

“Tell me who you belong to.”

“You.”

“That’s right,” he says, somehow dropping his voice even lower. He slips his big hands under her shirt, splaying them over her stomach before cupping her tits. “Who do these belong to?”

“You.”

He slides his hands around to her back, then grips her ass, pulling her forward, pressing her crotch against his hard cock. “And this?”

“Yours,” Clarke murmurs breathlessly. He keeps one hand on her ass while he slips the other between their bodies, covering her pussy easily. She wants to grind against him, try to ease the pressure. She can feel her arousal leaking into her panties.

“And—?”

“Yours,” Clarke says quickly. “Yours, yours. I’m all yours.”

Bellamy leans down, and Clarke meets him halfway as he captures her lips with his. “Think you might still need reminding,” Bellamy says. The words thrill her. She nods eagerly.

“Yes. Show me who I belong to.”

He kisses her again, all tongue and teeth, possessive and greedy. His hands push her shirt up, and Clarke helps him, pulling it over her head, leaving her in the thin, low-cut bra she’d worn to go swimming in. Bellamy palms her breasts, and she feels her nipples harden under his touch.

“Drove me crazy, watching you prance around in this,” Bellamy says. “Watching your tits bounce, your nipples all hard.” He pulls the cups down, letting her tits spring free. “Wanted to claim you right there on that beach,” he growls. “Show everyone I’m the only one who gets to see them, who gets to touch them.”

He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, making Clarke gasp. The combination of his dirty talk and his hands all over her has her sopping wet. It doesn’t really matter what he says, it’s his deep voice that gets her cunt throbbing. The thought of him fucking her on the beach in front of everyone just adds an extra layer of excitement.

He plays with her tits, sucking on each of her nipples and moulding the soft flesh with his hands, until she’s squirming, impatient for him to touch her other places. He pushes her pants down to her ankles, while Clarke pulls her bra off properly. Bellamy runs his hands up her thighs from where he kneels on the floor, picking her up as he stands and putting her over his shoulder. He walks the few paces over to the bed and drops her on her ass, her tits bouncing.

“Panties off,” he tells her tersely. Clarke hurries to pull her panties down, and the result is less than graceful, but she’s pretty sure all Bellamy wants is for her to be naked, which is what she wants too. She loves the way he looks at her naked body, drinking her in, like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

He pulls his shirt over his head, and Clarke is very sorry she didn’t get to see that chest all wet from the lake. Next time. His pants go next, and his underwear, and Clarke is gifted the sight of his magnificent cock, big and hard, all for her. She squeezes her thighs together tightly, trying to ease the ache, and action that Bellamy doesn’t miss.

“You want my cock, baby?” he says. Clarke nods, pressing her legs together even tighter. It drives her crazy when he calls her baby. He kneels on the bed in front of her. “You need it, don’t you? I’m the only one who can fuck you the way you need to be fucked, huh?”

“Yes,” Clarke says. He leans over her and kisses her, a little gentler than before.

“I’m going to give it to you so good, you won’t be able to think of anyone but me,” he says. Clarke wants to tell him that she already doesn’t think of anyone else, but then he’s tracing her slit with his fingers, and the words die on her tongue. “So wet, Clarke,” Bellamy says. “Wet for me? Or wet for your new friend?”

“For you,” Clarke says. “Only ever for you.”

“Because you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“How about you spread those pretty legs for me,” Bellamy suggests. “Gonna fuck you now. Gonna give it to you just how you like it.”

“Please,” Clarke begs. How she likes is for his skin to be touching as much of hers as possible. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of his touch, of the sound of his voice, of his scent. After six years without him, plus the century they were asleep, and the torturous weeks of watching him with Echo, she needs constant reminding that he’s here, and that he’s hers.

He covers her with his body, touching her in every place possible as he presses his cock to her entrance. “You’re mine, Clarke,” he whispers. “And I’m yours. I promise I’m yours.”

Clarke nods, on the verge of tears as he sinks his cock into her. He rolls his hips against her, fucking her nice and slow. She whimpers, wrapping her legs around him, needing him even closer.

“You like that?” he whispers. “You feel so good, baby. I love you so much. Never loved anyone like I love you.”

“Me too,” Clarke gasps. “I love you. Oh my god, Bell. Fuck me, fuck me. Tell me you never fucked anyone the way you fuck me.”

“Of course, baby,” Bellamy coos. “I could never get you out of my head. Always thinking about you when I was with someone else. Thinking about how I’d fuck you so much better.”

“Harder, please,” Clarke moans. “I need it hard.”

“Anything you want, baby,” Bellamy groans. He thrusts into her, his skin slapping against hers, his cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy easily. Clarke’s head spins and her stomach tightens. She can feel herself getting closer as he fucks her.

“You close, baby?” Bellamy grunts. “You gonna come for me?”

Clarke can only whine in response. He kisses her, and somehow, it’s the kiss that sends her over the edge. She clutches at him as she comes, panting, arching against him, as waves of pleasure roll over her.

“That’s my girl,” Bellamy says. “I’m nearly there, baby. I’m gonna come inside you, that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Gonna fill you with my come. Keep you full for the rest of the day. Make sure you remember who you belong to—fuck. Fuck, Clarke.” He groans, long and loud, and he comes inside her, pressing his lips to her shoulder as he fills her up with his seed. Clarke swears she almost comes again, just from the thought of having his come inside her for the rest of the day, letting it drip down her thighs, with everyone around them none the wiser. She imagines telling Echo, imagines the look on the girl’s face when Clarke tells her she’s walking around with her ex’s come inside her.

Bellamy goes to roll off her, but Clarke holds him to her a little longer. This is her least favourite part, when he slips out of her, when he lets her go.

“You okay?” Bellamy whispers. Clarke nods. “I’ll spoon you,” he promises. Clarke nods again, and she lets him go, turning onto her side as Bellamy curls around her, enveloping her in his warmth.

“We’re you really jealous?” Clarke asks.

“Little bit.”

“Even though you _know_ I’m carrying your baby?”

Bellamy’s hand rubs her belly gently. “Doesn’t feel real yet,” he whispers. “I can’t wait until we can tell everyone.”

“Me too. Only a few more weeks.”

“Who do you want to tell first?”

“Echo.”

Bellamy snorts. “Clarke.”

“What? I want her to know I got what she didn’t. The look on her face will be priceless.”

“I was thinking family members first,” Bellamy chuckles.

“Fine,” Clarke says. “It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re the only one who matters.”

“And you,” Bellamy says, raining kisses on her back. “We should get up. We can’t stay here forever,” he says.

“Why not?”

“You want Madi to start wondering where you are and come looking for you?”

“Hmmm,” Clarke hums. “No. Okay. We can get up. But you have to hold my hand.”

“Such a hardship,” Bellamy laughs.

“And you can’t be jealous when I talk to Annika.”

“Can’t promise that. But I can promise I’ll fuck you really good every time I do.”

“I can live with that.”


End file.
